twins of faraway lands
by mangoshake24
Summary: Alice and Natalia never met their real parents and was raised in the land of prussia for 10 years until they were found by the soldiers passers by of 2 different kingdoms, they never really knew of the threat that lies ahead of them and what the necklaces they wore mean until they're 18th birthday where they unite again. Will they be able to avoid a tragedy that once happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello po! I hope you really enjoy this chapter…. This is currently going to be my second story but I'm still not used to these stuff…. I hope you really like it and please be easy with the reviews as much as I encourage you to correct my mistakes if there are any misunderstandings please don't hesitate to ask me, I'd be glad to help you all!**

characters that will appear :  
King Dmitri  
Queen Matilda  
Princess Alice  
Princess Natalia  
4 sons of Queen Matilda (names not yet mentioned here)  
1 daughter, 1 son of King Dmitri (still the names are yet to be mentioned on later chapters)

Twins of faraway lands

Now my dear readers, let me tell you about the tale of the famous sun and moon twins from long ago…

Long ago, there lived a King and a Queen whose names were King Dmitri and Queen Matilda.

This King and Queen weren't together from the start. They used to have their own separate partners and family. The Queen lost her husband during a war with the kingdom of _ while the King's mistress died from a rare disease. Queen Matilda had 2 boys and 1 set of twins (still boys mind you ) and King Dmitri had 1 daughter and 1 son.  
Their Kingdoms are both from faraway lands of Europa. The King's lands were at the further east of Europa which consists of the lands Russia, Ukraine and Belarus. Queen Matilda's kingdom was at the very end of Europa with the lands of Scotland, Ireland, , Wales and England. It was always a tradition to give your lands to your children or at least you must pick one for the remaining land and to choose who will be the next heir to the throne.

When the King and Queen finally got over their deceased partners and moved on, They met. They saw each other in the land of Prussia from the kingdom of Germania during their visit to the royal family of the kingdom for Queen Matilda was great friends with the Queen of the land whose name is Queen Hilda, same with King Dmitri with King Aldric. Surely it was faith for they fell in love.

April 6, 1052, Wedding day

A grand feast held in the land of Prussia for the royals of the land insists that they hold the wedding and it's reception here. The Whole Kingdom of the Queen, Britannia and the King's kingdom, Ruthenia .All came to the kingdom of Germania to celebrate with the newly weds. 52

The royal couple bore 2 beautiful twin daughters in the land of Prussia whom both royals were visiting during that time. The twins Queen Matilda bore look like each other yet look different when compared with their parents. It confused people on how that made sense but once you see the twins, you could see that truly they look the same . The first one has pale skin, pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes while the 2nd child has a much more lively white as it's skin tone, a much more sunny shade of yellow to the hair and emerald forest eyes. They look alike yet look different if you are to compare them with their parents for the first child resembles more of the father while the second child is somewhat the exact replica of her mother.

The names of the twins were Natalia (1st ) and Alice (2nd).

September 14, 1054

It was the day of birth of these to twins, which was to be held on the land of Prussia since the family thought it would be a great deal if the twins were to celebrate on the land they were born in. A great tragedy happened. These two twins happened to be blessed with the magic of the sun and the moon. During the tragedy, the parents made sure to give their gift that could help them with their magic from the sun/moon. A special necklace that holds a 2 gem of their respective eye color and the color of the one they represent (sun = orange, moon = white) before they were taken away by witches and the mischievous wizards. This tragedy brought distraught to both kingdoms at the lost of the twins.

**As you can see, I'm not really good in english~ so I am really sorry for the wrong grammars, I do hope you liked it~ please give some feedbacks~ I would very much appreciate them so that I can improve…. I hope I can… I tend to forget things quite easily and that's really not a nice thing….. thanks for reading guys, hope your still interested. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry it took long ~ I hope you enjoy the story though  
Hetalia does not belong to me~**

"Sister!" called Alice.

_Now you must be wondering where are they now. Well those witches currently left their guards down and a couple found the 2 crying babies. They hurriedly sent off to the nearest town and called them to help rescue the 2 infants. The villagers managed to get the children, but not the witches, and so in the end, the 2 couples who found them, ended up raising them as their own, later on finding the twins that resembles the King Dmitri and Queen Matilda's lost twins with the two necklaces that resembles with what the King and Queen gave the twins before they were taken. They decided that they couldn't just jump off into conclusions and wait for time to tell them, their faith._

"What is it that you wish Alicia?" answered Belarus

(Alice's POV)

Now My mother, Beth just told me to fetch some bread for we were out of bread. Being the perfect little child I am, I refused and went to my room . Though most parents would have scolded their child or came up to their room to force them to buy the bread, She did not. My mum knows me and my sister the best. She waited downstairs drinking her favorite tea and looking out the window, for she already knew that I was just fooling around and would be down in 5 minutes even though everything I have said sounds disrespectful in a way. I'm Alice and I am 10 years old, that's what I knew. My parents just thought that everytime our gem glows, it must be our date of birth and declared it as such. Now don't get me wrong. I know My sister and I are adopted. That, I am aware. They already told us the story and until how my Father managed to get Natalia to wear a dress. They named us after the lost princesses of Ruthenia and Britannia. Not only that , it's also because It's found on our necklaces.

I usually hide my necklace for safe keeping. Yes I have it with me , but I do not wear it, in fear that I might lose my only connection to my previous family. Now that I am ready, I'm calling my sister to go with me to fetch some bread. Who knows, maybe she needs something in town or we might see Father Kent along the way since he does work as a Black smith for the royals of Germania.

"Alice! Stop wandering in to dream land and let's go!" yelled my sister in such a cold tone. She might be cold, but just like me, she means nothing of that cold tone. My sister is the nicest person in the world, if you ask me. Plus she is the prettiest girl I've ever met! We even bumped into a prince 1 year ago and that prince fell head over heels for my sister. He introduced himself as Toris from the kingdom of … I forgot but I know that the kingdom holds the lands of Poland, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia.

(Natalia's POV)

*sighs* When will this knife be done?

Yes I know you are wondering , Why I am making a knife. That's simple. I want to make my father proud.

Alice was always much more close to mother. Taking interest in tea, lady-like things, and the bow and arrow. While I follow father's footsteps in making weapons, the ways of the sword and building things.

Both of our parents love to fight and so does My sister and I. We would be taught regularly by our parents when they have spare time, to help fend for ourselves. My father gave me a knife for my 5th Birthday while Alice received a set of tea leaves hailing from the Kingdom of China, in the further east of the world. Mine was a hand-made knife coming from my father with an intricate design of my name with the flower, flax , surrounding it. Our parents love us , but there are just some times where you take an interest in one of your parent's hobbies . I was even laughing myself to tears, seeing how my mother got mad at my dad for giving me such a gift at an early age.

"Sister!" called Alice "Do you want to go to fetch some bread with me to town ?"

Ah, we must have ran out of bread and now Mother is asking us to fetch some more. "Yes, just give me a minute or two and I'll be at the door. This knife can wait, I thought as I glared at the knife, thinking it would suddenly do itself, I gave it one last look as I went up to my room and changed into that blasted excuse of a dress. I actually like dresses, It just so happens that this type of dress was just not my style. When I mean style, I mean that the sleeves are too short for my taste. Yes, I could always buy dresses with long sleeves, now could I? But apparently there are just some days where you are dying from heat and it just so happens that today, was the day my mother is just going to wash my long sleeved dresses and I apparently have only short sleeves left in my closet. I went down stairs and waited for my sister until I grew impatient and just called her to stop wandering into dreamland. And just go and get the bread. Hopefully meeting father along the way.

_Little did they know that their lives are about to change…._

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter~ grammar errors will forever be there~ I just hope you understand them if you encounter them. Thank you for reading ~ **


End file.
